1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution device for fluid product, and more specifically to an aerosol type device for distributing a fluid product by means of propellant gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aerosol devices generally include a reservoir or can, made in metal, notably in aluminium. A valve, which may be a metering valve, is attached, generally crimped on the neck of the reservoir by means of an attachment ring or capsule, in this case a crimping ring. The reservoir contains a fluid product and a propellant gas, notably liquefied gas, so that the contents of the reservoir is pressurized. When the user actuates the valve, expansion of the propellant gas causes the product to be expelled through said valve. The metal and more particularly the aluminium reservoirs have a certain number of drawbacks. It is difficult or even impossible to produce complex shapes of reservoirs at reasonable costs, on the one hand. Moreover, the use of metal should be considered as undesirable from an ecological point of view. The machines for manufacturing and assembling such aluminium reservoirs are also complicated and costly.